Lifting and carrying heavy objects is often difficult and awkward. It can even sometimes be the cause of neck, shoulder and back injuries. This is especially true in the construction industry, where it is necessary to lift and transport bulky items such as extension ladders and large tools and heavy objects like five gallon pails and giant size coolers filled with ice. While many lifting handles, tools, holders, carriers and hauling devices have been proposed to assist in lifting and carrying heavy and cumbersome objections, none accomplish this objective and also provide the versatility to be used to readily and easily lift and carry a variety of different objects.